Anuncio Cortito
by caitlindistefano
Summary: Pequeño anuncio para quien soñó ser parte de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
1. Anuncio

Hi Everyone!

Me he tomado un momento para dar un anuncio anunciativo x3 y comunicar que estoy con ganas de hacer un Fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ya sea de romance drama o lo que sea donde ustedes sean las participantes! :D me gustaría probar con la idea, esta será una historia totalmente nueva así que siéntanse libres de inventar lo que quieran x3

Si quieren participar necesito que me manden el siguiente formulario

Nombre:

Apellido:

Apodo: Si quieren tener

Edad:

Sexo:

Aspecto: Todos los detalles posibles

Personalidad: Todos los detalles posibles

Perteneciente a alguna familia: una existente o a la nueva que existirá o a ninguna

Llama: Cualquiera Incluidas las de la familia Shimon ;)

Caja de Arma: Cualquier arma que quieran tener

Animal caja de arma: Cualquier animal existente

Nombre del animal:

Segundo Interés: Romance o drama o que se yo x3 lo que quieran

Pareja: Si es que quieren

Lado: Bueno malo, o primero amigo y después enemigo o al revés

Detalles: Si quieren tener esas cosas de triángulos amorosos, etc también son bienvenidos ;) siéntanse en libertad de pedir de lo que quieran que sea esta historia

Historia: si tienen una historia oscura detrás o una ex – pareja escondida, etc xD

Todos los detalles que me quieran añadir son bienvenidos ya que con pocos detalles terminare escribiendo a mi antojo y ustedes terminarían siendo OC xD

Agradeciendo de antemano a quien quiere participar me despido

_Un besote_

_Caitlin_


	2. Pequeño trouble

Muchachitos y muchachitas:

Estoy teniendo un problemita con las parejas u.u para no decepcionar a nadie me gustaría que toda la gente que quiere que su personaje tenga pareja me enviara una segunda opción just in case :3 sin más que decir dejo una lista de los cuales definitivamente ya están ocupados.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ocupado

Reborn: Ocupado

Hayato Gokudera: En discucion

Bianchi: Libre

Basilicum: Ocupado

Lambo adulto: Libre

Ipin adulta: Libre

Xanxus: Ocupado

Levi a Than: Libre

Squalo Superbi: Ocupado

Fran: En discusión

Belphegor: En discusión

Lussuria: Libre

Shoichi Irie: Libre

Kyoya Hibari: En discucion

Haru Miura: Ocupada

Takeshi Yamamoto: Ocupado

Fuuta de la Stella: Libre

Dino Haneuma: Ocupado

Kyoko Sasagawa: Libre

Hana Kurokawa: Libre

Chrome Dokuro: Libre

Mukuro Rokudo: Ocupado

Ryohei Sasagawa: Ocupado

Byakuran: Libre

Lancia: Libre

Mammon: Libre

Verde: Libre

Colonello: En discucion

Skull: Libre

Fon: Ocupado

Lal Mirch: Libre

Uni: Ocupada

Ken Joshima: Libre

Chikusa Kakimoto: Libre

M.M: Libre

Enma Kozato: Ocupado

Suzuki Adelheid: Libre

Julie Katou: Libre

Koyo Aoba: Libre

Mizuno Kaoru: Libre

Shitt.P!: Libre

Rauji Ooyama: Libre

* * *

Eso sería hasta ahora, iré avisando de cuando algo de esto cambie, etc. Cualquier cosa que quieran consultarme mándenmelo por PM o en review, una última cosa, bienvenido el yaoi y el yuri siéntanse en total libertad ;) y si quieren inscribir a más de un personaje pueden hacerlo, máximo 3 personajes por persona porque si no me volvería loca con tantos personajes xD

_Un besote!_

_Caitlin_


	3. Otro anuncio cortito

Buenos días! Buenas tardes!

Chicos y chicas he tenido un problemin sobre que muchas personas quieren un mismo personaje pero no es justo quitárselas una a la otra por lo que para que sea justo se llevaran a cabo votaciones! :3

Estas votaciones se llevaran a cabo en Facebook y si no tienes Facebook pues no se ._.

La cuestión es que estas votaciones se harán por lo que a ustedes les llame mas la atención, pondré el nombre del personaje mas los nombres de aquellos que lo quieren como pareja y ustedes votaran por la pareja que les llame mas la atención.

Eso x3 yo creo que es bastante sencillo y justo, además que si tienen amigos pueden decirles que por Facebook voten por sus parejas :) lo cual me parece justo y para aquellos que no tienen Facebook pues yo pienso que todos tienen y si alguien no tiene pues tendremos que cambiar la metodología de las votaciones.

La pagina es pages/Katekyo-Hitman-Reborn-Fanfic/566086013439349 ?skip_nax_wizard=true despues del tipico Facebookpuntocom/

Les deseo suerte a las parejas ;) y que gane el mejor supongo ?)

_Un besote!_

_Caitlin_


End file.
